The Merge Of Both Worlds
by BlackLucario19
Summary: (this is a rewrite of the first, the story has been changed to more present times) This is my story, of what I think would happen if the worlds did become one. there are more the more the three characters. please read and enjoy the story


**The merge of the worlds (remake)**

I returned home and found a package, waiting for me. I grabbed the package carefully, in case, something breakable was inside. After I let the dogs out, I went and opened the package to find something amazing inside. "No way, it can't be!", I said, wide-eyed. In the package, carefully wrapped in bubble wrap and covered in packing peanuts to keep it from breaking, was what looked like… "A Pokemon egg? But how is something like this real?", I thought, unable to figure out or understand how the egg could be real. After all, everyone knows that Pokemon isn't real, but yet here I was, sitting on my bed, with what looks like a Ghost-type Pokemon egg or a Dark-type Pokemon egg. I looked in the box, in hope of finding something that could explain how this is possible. What I wasn't expecting was for the egg to hatch right then, revealing that the egg was a Mimikyu egg, the Mimikyu that had just hatched was a shiny, and very friendly. I looked back in the box and found a letter and a few other things, like pokeballs and other important things. I opened the letter and begun to read:

 _Dear Alec,_

 _You might be wondering how the Mimikyu is there and real. I decided to fulfill your wish and merge the Pokemon World and the Human World, making so that we, Pokemon and Humans alike, can get to better understand each other. I hope that you're happy, with what has happened, but understand our worlds are slowly becoming one, right now, there are a few Pokemon in your world, but not a big amount of Pokemon yet, but I'm sure that within the next few days, more and more Pokemon will appear, causing Pokemon lovers out there to yell, in joy and excitement. Now there is a few more thing I have to tell to you. First, Ash and all his friends, Pokemon and everyone you saw him, meet on his many journeys, are going to appear in this world, so once they do, I might send them to you, so you can get to know them personally. Second, you must remember that Pokemon can be very dangerous, so be careful and don't cause any Pokemon, to possibly harm you. And Third, there is a hidden surprise, waiting for you to find it, I'm sure that when you do find it, you'll be happy and delighted. So that everything I have to tell you, hope this was a wonderful surprise for you, and I hope you have fun._

 _Signed, Arceus_

 _P.s: there's a little gift from Mew and me in the envelope and in two days time, a few friends will visit you._

I looked up from the letter and started petting my new Mimikyu, my starter Pokemon, thinking of naming her, Hope or Peace. I heard my Aunt Cindy and Uncle Roland, come in the house and I hid my Pokemon, not ready to show her to them yet. I went and talked to them, when about who the friends that will visit me are. after that, I found a black and ghostly purple Pokedex, that I recognized the Rotomdex, I turned it on and the Rotomdex woke up and I spent some time getting to know my pokemon.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and got dressed and went to eat breakfast, I fed my pokemon first before eating breakfast myself, my aunt, then saw my pokemon and jumped, startled. "what in the hell are those things?" My aunt asked, unsure if she should be worried or if she should just act normal. I told her that they were my pokemon, and she looked surprised, but then shrugged and went to go watch tv. I then looked at a small little bottle and wondered what the liquid is, then I drunk it, to find out what the liquid does, I didn't know that the liquid turns me into a Demipokemon or a half-human, half-pokemon person. The liquid turned me into a shiny half-Mew, with the ability, Multi-type, but I could choose my type, instead of having to hold a Plate. After I drank the liquid, I got ready to go to the Day Hab. When I got to the Day Hab, Justin, one of the staff members there, came over to me and ask if I have seen any unusual this morning, and then I asked him, if he had any pokemon, surprising him, with how calm I was about it. I laughed and showed my starter Pokemon to him, surprising him. "Wait, you got a Mimikyu as your starter Pokemon? nice" I nodded as Aaron and a person I like came over and showed me their Starter Pokemon. Aaron had an Alolan Sandshrew and the other person had Eevee. "Nice Pokemon you guys got there" They nodded and I heard someone knock on the back door, then Aaron opened the door and was surprised. At the door, was May and Iris, two of the many female traveling companions of Ash's. "Oh my gosh! May and Iris?! wow, what are you guys doing here?" I suddenly had a bad feeling. "Ash is trying to save Pikachu from Team Rocket, but is having a hard time, so we heard from Arceus that you could help us!" I frowned, and a few of us ended following the girls to where the trouble was and I shout, "Alright, Team Rocket, return Pikachu or I'll send you three flying!" Team Rocket looked at me and said, "You and what army? You, twerps, are nothing" They laughed, and I fumed, angry and decided to teach them a lesson. "Hope, Let's teach them not to look down on us." My Z-Ring lit up, causing them to look at us, confused. "Hey, what are you doing?", James asked. I laughed and said, "I'm using a Z-Move." I went through the motions for Never-Ending Nightmare and said, "Here we go, Never-Ending Nightmare!"


End file.
